Spectacle frames with self-opening spectacle temples are long known. A frame of this kind is already known from German Patent 85,744 wherein the opening mechanism is realized by means of an outlying wire which bends when collapsing the temples and by the tension force developed in this manner.
In a solution known from British Patent 995,963, the opening mechanism is realized by two leaf springs without having a defined end position. Spectacle frames are described in British Patent 270,560 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,924 wherein an exposed helical spring around the temple joint generates the necessary tension for opening the spectacle temples.
A spectacle frame is known from British Patent 423,641 and German Utility Model Registration 7,135,534 wherein a spring is accommodated in the hinge joint (temple joint) which pretensions the hinge. Whereas all of the previously mentioned solutions have the disadvantage that they have outlying tension elements for which the danger is present of an unpleasant snagging of hair, the last-mentioned variation has the disadvantage of the danger that the very thin spring wire can break.